Anime Truth or Dare: Vampire Knight Edition (BellaChrono's takeover)
by BellaChrono
Summary: Come in and torture our favourite Vampire Knight characters! Crack, yaoi and yuri galore! with the added fun of an insane red-head and her fabulous friends. Life at Cross Academy is about to be turned upside down.


**Chapter 1: Sanities Thrown Away!**

Kaname was tossing and turning in his king bed. The sun was out, the curtains were closed, the Moon Dorms were silent as a graveyard and yet he still couldn't sleep. For the past couple of hours he'd get nightmares of Pocky, Penguin and Bella chasing him, armed with anti-vampire chainsaws (was there even such a thing?), every time he went to sleep. And just now he'd had another nightmare, of making out with Yuki – but she'd vanished in thin air halfway through the kiss. Next thing he knew, she was making out with Zero instead.

Kaname sighed. He was a flipping Pureblood vampire, yet he lost everything! Why did this have to happen all of a sudden?

The answer to his question came as a red-haired, grinning girl made her way to his head.

Pocky.

She was the cause of all this trauma.

Kaien Cross was such an idiot for letting this dangerous beast in Cross Academy. For all Kaname knew, she was a Level E disguising as a human. It was her fault he lost Yuki. It was her fault he lost his arm. It was her fault he lost his sanity.

It was her fault he lost everything.

"That's it," Kaname growled. "I will not put up with this any longer. Pocky whatever-her-surname-is will be banished from Cross Academy, and I don't care what anyone says or does."

"Attention, please!" Kaien Cross' voice boomed over the PA system. "Can Pocky please come to my office immediately?"

Everyone stared at Pocky as she stood up. The teacher nodded at her as she walked out of the classroom.

Why are people always so nervous when they go to the principal's office? she wondered. I mean, in anime and manga the principal usually does something very nice to them like give them some kind of reward for good grades or something. And Kaien seems to really like me – in a teacherly way, of course – so why would he lecture me or whatever?

Smiling, Pocky knocked on the door to Kaien's office, AKA Truth or Dare HQ.

"Come in," Kaien called.

Pocky's smile faded a little. She had a bad feeling about the tone in his voice. She opened the door and walked in.

"Sit down," Kaien ordered. Pocky obeyed as she sat in a chair across from his desk.

"Now, Pocky, Kaname Kuran has reported some graffiti on the outside of the Moon Dorms," said Kaien. "He suspects it could be you because it said 'Pocky was here'."

"Wait, what?" Pocky gasped, taking it all in. "I didn't do that! I don't even know how to go to the Moon Dorms without getting caught! Wait... if Kaname Kuran reported this to you, than it must be him! I'm gonna kill that stupid Pureblood!"

"Now, Pocky, don't go making accusations," said Kaien. "Do you have proof of not doing it?"

"I'm afraid not." Pocky sighed, defeated.

"Well, as punishment, you have detention. Come to my office at 8:30 tonight, okay?"

"Okay."

Pocky stood up slowly and started to walk back to class. "Bloody purebloods," she grumbled.

"Well done, you managed to get in trouble for something you didn't do," a voice whispered in Pocky's ear as she left Kaien's office.

"Who's there?" Pocky put up a defensive stance, and began slowly turning in a circle.

A girl in black jeans and a blue hoddie jumped from the ceiling bars and landed with a thump in front of Pocky, "Hahahah! Nice to see you Pocky, remember me?"

"Bella!" Pocky glomped her friend. Bella nearly stumbled, shocked, but smiled. She wouldn't be surprised if she were this affectionate to Zero.

"It be me." Bella shrugged and stuffed her hands in her pockets, "I came, I saw, and I'm staying for a bit."

"How've you been doing?" Pocky asked her.

"Good, bored, insane, the usual," Bella replied, "you?"

"Pretty good – until that douche Kaname set me up like that...," Pocky sighed.

"Hah, well… he's gonna get it tonight. Me and Penguin, we've been plotting…" Bella grinned, her braces glinted, "so see ya Pocky!" Bella said and casually walked down the hall.

Pocky sighed, "Good luck to Kaname for tonight."

After detention that night, Bella, Yuki, Zero, Ichiru and the Night Class began trickling into the office. When Kaname spotted Pocky sitting cheerfully on one of the sofas, he grimaced. _I guess I'll have to think of another way..._

"Good evening, everybody!" Pocky cried as she jumped up. "Remember BellaChrono? Well, she's here, and staying the night, so she's participating in tonight's truth or dare session!"

"Yo," Bella greeted, raising up a peace sign.

"Well, first up we have Kaname's mortal enemy... Penguin."

"NOOOOOO!"

"Heh," Bella chuckled at the pale-faced pureblood and stood up, "Pocky, can I take these?"

"Go ahead." Pocky tossed the letter at Bella and she opened it with an evil smirk.

**Hey guys, Jinchou here, formerly known as iwuvpenguins101 *cue foreboding lightning flashes and spooky laughter coming from nowhere***

**Okay, so I'll keep this brief. Kaname, it's not an unknown fact that I hate you, because I do. So, to emphasise my absolute hatred for you, I want you to read the My Immortal fanfic until your eyes bleed. **

Bella snorted at that and glanced up at Pocky who made a face.

**Yes, the My Immortal fanfic. Frankly, I'd be surprised if you even made it to the second chapter. Have fun with that. Or rather, don't. It won't be fun that way.**

Kaname slowly climbed from the cupboard he had crawled into to hide and held his hand out for the iPad on which he was to read the story. It didn't take long for the brunette to screw up his eyes in disgust, "who the *beep* wrote this *beep* anyway?" he said, not even bothering to be gentle with the iPad. "I swear this *beeeeep*…" a long string of profanities followed that had everyone looking at the pureblood like he was insane. Bella however coughed loudly and smacked Kaname across the face. Half the vampires in the room stood up, ready to defend their leader.

"I was dared to." Bella lied smoothly and read out the next part of the letter.

**Ichiru, I love you and I hate to be the bearer of bad news...I'm breaking up with you. It's not me, it's you. There're just other sexy anime guys that I have to pursue *cough*Izaya*cough* No hard feelings, right? I mean, we can still be friends, because as I said before, I love you, just not enough.**

As the ginger got further into the message a frown spread onto Ichiru's face and he stood up from his seat, "she's what?" he asked, taking the letter from Bella's hand to read the letter.

**On the plus side, at least you're available to the other fangirls out there now:)****  
**

He smiled sadly at the last line and nodded, "I understand Penguin. I hope you're happy with whoever you find."

Bella glanced at Zero and saw that the vampire was having a hard time dealing with what he was feeling. On the one hand, he was still pissed at Ichiru for Shi—

"SPOILER!" both red-head fangirls screamed at Zero which de-railed his train of thought. He was however, still prepared to hurt the penguin lover at the very next opportunity.

**Hey Zero! Don't kill me for dumping your bro. Please? Also, wear a neko outfit and put on a tutu and say 'nyan' as cutely as you can?**

He groaned as his plans were shattered and held out his hand for the costume. It consisted of a pair of silver ears and a matching cat suit as well as a small pink tutu. Zero stalked off to the bathroom and changed. He emerged a moment later and the most prominent reaction was hysterical laughter.

**Ichi, I hope you have something to record this. Comedy gold won't begin to describe the epicness that will be Zero-neko.**

Bella handed Ichiru her phone, "seriously. Record that." He smiled and pointed the camera at Zero. "Come on nii-san!" he cheered.

Zero scowled and lifted his hands, making them into paws near his face.

"Nyan…?" he said, his expression changing from a scowl to a pout. Yuuki and Pocky's eyes widened and they rushed up to the silver haired vamp.

"ZERO! You are so cute!" they squealed and Ichiru hit the stop button, a pleased smile on his face.

"YouTube?" Ichiru asked.

"YouTube." Bella said with a nod.

**Ruka, jump out the window. I don't like your smug face. **

Ruka, who was dead on the floor, sat up, "did I get a dare?" She asked, stretching her back.

"Yup. Penguin wants you to jump out the window."

"That window?" she asked, looking over to the window behind Cross's desk.

"I guess…" she shrugged and Ruka stood and walked to the window. She sighed and climbed onto the sill then jumped off and out.

**And Takuma-sempai! I love you almost as much as I love pocky. As a result of this, I present to you the Loveless manga for you to read. Something tells me you'll enjoy it...call it a hunch;)**

Takuma brightened up as a large box set was set in front of him, "Thank you Penguin!" He opened the box and took out volume one, immediately settling down to read.

**And everyone cosplay as their favourite anime character. I'm interested to see what will come out of this. **

Bella was suddenly back in her Zero cosplay (A/N: see chapter three of the original story.) the dark mask hiding a grin. Takuma's nose was buried in the manga and he didn't respond and because it wasn't a direct dare, Aido stayed dead on the floor and Ruka was still outside. Ichiru, however, was already preparing to change into a Suzaku Kururugi costume and Kaname was dressed as Light Yagami.

Yuuki and Kaien were dressed as Haruhi and Ranka Fujioka respectively. Zero as Dante from Devil May Cry, Rima as Izumi Akazawa from Another, Shiki as L and Kain dressed as Ichigo Kurosaki.

"GO COSPLAY TEAM!" Bella cheered and fist pumped the air.

**That is all. Jinchou, out.**

"Thank you Penguin." Ichiru said, his sad smile back as Bella picked up the next letter and handed it to Pocky.

"Some may scream, some may smile, but these dares are from Demonic Angel 7."

Almost everyone screamed and started recovering hiding places. Rima, Senri and Kaname smiled. Why would Demon kill them?

**My favorite moment... That would have to be killing and hurting Yuki, Aido, and Ruka!**

**And yes I am a crazyphyco killer as I have been accused of many many times.!**

**Kana- don't worry even if mutt don't love u I do ! I dare you to cut zero over and over and enjoy his screams of pain! I even got u a pretty knife!**

**Don't kill him though he is needed later * evil laugh***

Zero shuddered. Pocky, Bella and Yuki glared at Kaname.

"I didn't come up with that," he said with a shrug. "Don't blame me."

He took the knife attached to Demon's letter and advanced on Zero. Then he slashed him. Over and over. Zero screamed, almost like a banshee. But as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

"Zero-kun, are you alright!?" Yuki and Pocky rushed over to his side. He groaned in reply.

**Ruka- I was tempted to send you a yuri dare but yuri makes me sick to my stomach... So drop and give me 50! You'll get nowhere in life with out arm muscles!**

Ruka, re-entered the room and saw the scene, almost everyone was in a cosplay and Zero was on the floor groaning in pain. She paused for a moment then snapped back to focus, "wait... did someone just dare me?" she asked.

Pocky nodded. "It's from Demon."

"So what does she want from me now?" asked Ruka, clearly not looking forward to her dare.

"You've gotta 'drop and give me 50', as she'd put it," said Pocky.

So Ruka did just that.

**Rima- their so mean to you taking all your pocky! Here's 10 boxes!**

"Thank you!" Rima exclaimed as she took the boxes happily.

**Aido-do u have a scar from your decapitation? If so post pictures of it all over campus! Be sure to add before pictures of your missing head... That will freak some people out...**

"So she revives Aido?" asked Bella as said noble opened his ice blue eyes and sat up.

"Weird," said Pocky. "She's the second person to send us dares tonight, and since Penguin didn't dare Aido..." She trailed off.

"What did I miss?" Aido asked raspily. His throat had been cut in half during his decapitation, and it was stitched together along with his neck, so that cheerful Aido voice was now gone.

"Oh, not much," said Pocky. "You and Ruka have been dead for a day, and Demon decided to revive you for some reason... Anyway, you have to post pictures of those scars on your neck all over school. You could've done pictures of your headless self, but–"

"Here they are!" a maniacal voice called as a girl fell through the roof and handed pictures of headless Aido to him.

"Thanks, Demon," said Bella. "...Hey, you haven't been taking pictures of him while he was headless, have you?"

Demon just cackled and left the room.

"Sometimes I really wonder what goes on in that girl's mind," said Pocky. "Anywho! Aido, go stick 'em up!"

Aido put two pictures up right there in Kaien's office before leaving to do the rest of the school.

**Zero- I would become a vampire hunter if I could...but I've never shot a gun in my life... -_- so teach me how to shoot one by being the target...!**

"WHAT!?" Pocky, Yuki and Zero exclaimed.

Demon reappeared, armed with her own anti-vampire gun.

"Now where did you get that?" Zero asked her venomously.

"I stole it!" Demon gave him an evil grin. Bella chuckled, "nice one Demon."

Everyone shuddered – even Kaname. Sure, this girl was one of the few fangirls that actually liked him – but she was mad! She was even wearing a belt with swords, chainsaws and various other weapons hanging from it. And Pocky thought she saw a Death Note hanging out of her jeans pocket.

Zero gave her a quick lesson on handling guns. Then he reluctantly told her to show off her skills by shooting him. And when it came to weapons, Demon was a fast learner. She shot the fellow hunter in the chest fair and square.

"Byyyeeee!" she shrilled as she leapt out of the window.

"Wait!" cried Kaien. "This office is fifty feet high!"

But Demon landed on the ground with no problem and headed off.

Meanwhile, Zero was lying cold on the floor, and Pocky and Yuki were shaking him frantically.

Bella smiled, "Ichiru, should I help them?"

"I'd leave them to figure out that he'll wake up eventually… well when some one dares him… well I suppose I should start with the next person," Bella grabbed the dares off the table and read out the next dare, "And this is from Gigatron4761!"

**I dare you to attack the impostor!**

At that moment a crazy level E fell through the ceiling.

"So that's who we have to stop? Okay! Who's gonna do it?" Bella looked around the room, Kaien was too busy stroking his cake to notice the level E, Zero was out cold, and Kaname was licking his knife clean. Shiki was still in character and Takuma's nose was still in his manga.

"Um… guys?" Bella said, slightly panicked and the level E's attention snapped to the cosplaying teen. It advanced slowly and was about to attack when the door flew open and a gunshot rang through the room.

"Get the *beep* back to class!"

* * *

**Hah!**

**Hey all! Welcome to the first chapter of the Truth or Dare!**

**To see the original first six chapters and the prologue follow the link (just remove the spaces): www .fanfiction . net s/8448465/1/ Anime-Truth-or-Dare-Vampire-Knight-Edition**

**Some rules:**

**1. Send all dares via PM unless you don't have an account. If you don't have an account I will record your dare elsewhere and delete the review so don't freak out if it disappears.**

**2. Characters can be killed but they will be revived the next time they get dared.**

**3. This is a T rated story. Any truth or dare above that will be ignored.**

**4. OCs are allowed but any Mary-sues/Gary-stus will be edited by yours truly.**

**5. Cosplay is allowed. No other anime characters are allowed. Characters from other books, movies, TV shows or video games are allowed but not recommended.**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**I'll also show you a sweet dream, next night.**


End file.
